I Forget you
by Countess Anna K
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Yoh Anna cae en una gran tristeza, Hao se muestra ante ella para ayudarla... AnnaXHao Lemon


Tiempo había pasado de el torneo de shamanes, Yoh había muerto dejando así a Hao como el rey shaman, todos habían quedado con el corazón roto por la perdida de su amigo, Anna seguía sin creer que su prometido se había ido. Ya en Tokio, Anna había salido a caminar cuando de repente ve una pequeña llama en el cementerio, se dirige hacia ella y antes de cruzar el puente escucha la voz de alguien familiar  
  
Hao- Que bueno que vienes!  
  
Anna- Que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Hao- Quería saber como estabas  
  
Anna- Aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste  
  
Hao- Era necesario, el mundo no necesita a personas tan diminutas como el.  
  
Anna se dirige hacia el un poco enfadada, Hao se para y de repente Anna le mete una cachetada a Hao.  
  
Anna- No le vuelvas a decir así  
  
Hao- Aun cuando esta muerto lo sigues defendiendo, eso es lo que me agrada de ti , pero dime el te amaba como tu a el?  
  
Anna- La verdad nunca lo demostró  
  
Hao- Lo ves?!?el nunca demostró lo que sentía por ti  
  
Hao trata de abrazarla pero ella le impidió, se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo, ella solo siente lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Hao se quedo algo extrañado  
  
Hao- Nunca te había visto llorar de esa manera  
  
Anna- Mas bien nunca me habías visto llorar  
  
Hao- Si tienes razón  
  
Anna- Seria mejor que me vaya  
  
Anna se levanta y se trata de ir pero es interferida por Hao que la toma de los brazos  
  
Hao- No te puedes ir sola así como estas  
  
Anna- Claro que si  
  
Hao- Te acompañare asta la pensión y no me importa lo que digas  
  
Anna- Pero si te ven....no creo que sea buena idea  
  
Hao- Vamos a la pensión, ahí te sentirás mejor  
  
Anna- Esta bien  
  
Hao y Anna se van a la pensión, al llegar Manta abre la puerta y ve a Hao con Anna llegando, él se queda sorprendido y Anna se pasa como si nada  
  
Hao- Bueno Anna nos vemos!  
  
Anna- En donde te vas a quedar?  
  
Hao- No se si Oppacho consiguió donde quedarnos  
  
Anna- Y por que no te quedas aquí?  
  
Manta- Estas loca?!?, invitar al maldito de Hao a quedar en la pensión?!?  
  
Anna- CALLATE ENANO CABEZÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao- Anna creo que será mucha molestia para el pequeño Tanma  
  
Manta- Me llamo Manta imbecil!  
  
Anna se da la vuelta y Manta se le queda viendo, después Anna le mete una cachetada ( con su mano mas poderosa), Hao solo se empieza a reír.  
  
Anna- Ven Hao te puedes quedar en mi cuarto  
  
Hao- Si , claro Anna, adiós Tanma  
  
Manta- que soy Manta  
  
Hao- Si como sea  
  
Ya en el cuarto de Anna, Hao estaba viendo hacia la ventana mientras que Anna se cambiaba  
  
Hao- No crees que es mejor que me salga?  
  
Anna- Si creo que si pero nada de pleitos, esta bien?  
  
Hao- Si esta bien, me quedare afuera  
  
Hao sale del cuarto y va a la cocina donde estaba Manta  
  
Hao- Oye Tanma no ahí algo de comer?  
  
Manta- No, para ti no ahí nada  
  
Hao- No es para mi, es para Anna  
  
Manta- Aun así, que ella venga por su comida, no esta invalida? O tal ves esta muy cansada por caminar una cuadra  
  
Hao- Eres un ser demasiado molesto  
  
Manta- Y tu eres una persona arrastrada  
  
Hao se enoja por el comentario de Manta y lo toma de la camisa  
  
Hao- Repite lo que dijiste enano!!!  
  
Manta- Eres una persona arrastrada!  
  
Hao- Maldito!!!  
  
Hao estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Manta, pero en eso llega Anna  
  
Anna- Hao que te dije?!?  
  
Hao suelta discretamente a Manta  
  
Hao- Solo vine por algo de comida para ti  
  
Manta- si como no  
  
Hao- Cállate  
  
Anna- Hao vamonos de aquí  
  
Oppacho- Señor Hao...  
  
Hao- Oppacho que haces aquí? Como me encontraste?  
  
Oppacho- Oppacho tiene buen olfato y pudo encontrar a su señor Hao  
  
Hao- Si, creo que me olvide de eso, bueno creo que me tengo que ir  
  
Anna- Oppacho se puede quedar en el cuarto de Manta  
  
Hao- Tanma también se queda aquí?  
  
Manta- Claro, yo también vivo aquí  
  
Hao- Que lastima, si a Oppacho no le molesta...  
  
Oppacho- A Oppacho no le molesta quedarse con Manta  
  
Hao- Esta bien, pero te lo advierto Tanma si tocas a Oppacho te va a ir mal  
  
Manta- Si ya entendí  
  
Hao y Anna suben al cuarto, ahí Anna ve que es demasiado tarde  
  
Anna- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, toma este será tu futon  
  
Hao- Si, gracias!  
  
Anna le da el futon a Hao quien accidentalmente toca la mano de Anna haciendo que se sonrojara un poco  
  
Hao- Perdón...  
  
Anna- No te preocupes  
  
Minutos después Hao se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero Anna no.  
  
Anna- Porque me puse así?, no lo entiendo, se supone que yo lo odiaba  
  
Al día siguiente Anna despertó y volteo para ver si Hao ya se había levantado, cuando se da cuenta que alguien abría la puerta  
  
Hao- Buenos días Anna  
  
Anna- Buenos días Hao, que traes ahí?  
  
Hao- Es tu desayuno  
  
Anna se sienta y Hao le da la charola, después se sienta a lado de ella...  
  
Hao- Por cierto Oppacho y Manta salieron  
  
Anna- No me extraña, de todos modos Manta tiene que hacer la comida hoy  
  
Hao- Anna... toma te traje esto la acabo de cortar del jardín  
  
Hao le entrega una rosa y se sonroja al igual que Anna  
  
Anna- Gracias Hao...  
  
Hao- De nada. Bueno voy a darme un baño  
  
Anna- Si  
  
Hao se va a los baños y ahí..  
  
Hao- Anna, tu sabes lo que siento por ti pero porque no puedo decírtelo?!?te lo diré hoy ya no puedo esperar mas  
  
Después de que Anna acabo su desayuno se levanto y se dirigió al jardín, ya ahí se acostó en el pasto, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en Yoh...sus pensamientos vagaron por unos momentos...luego dejo de pensar en Yoh, y comenzó a pensar en Hao Asakura, La persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, quien ahora.. comenzaba a robarle el corazón...  
  
Anna- Hao, párese que te estoy empezando a quererte, después de todo tu no eres ese ser frió y cruel que creí  
  
De repente Hao sale al jardín en bata y se dirige asía donde estaba Anna  
  
Anna- Dime por que fuiste así todo este tiempo  
  
Hao- Porque al ser la prometida de mi hermano no podía hacer nada  
  
Anna se sorprende y abre rápida mente los ojos, ve a Hao en bata y se sonroja  
  
Anna- Hao que haces aquí así ponte algo no?!?  
  
Hao- Anna.... antes de que me sigas gritando quiero que sepas que.... tu ... que tu me...  
  
Hao se sonroja lo mas que pudo pero en eso le da un beso a Anna que hizo que esta sintiera sus labios junto a los de Hao, El pone su mano en la mejilla de Anna que hace que se separen  
  
Hao- Lo siento, pero... yo te amo  
  
Anna queda sorprendida de lo que le dijo Hao, ella toca la mano de Hao que todavía se encontraba en su mejilla  
  
Anna- Hao... tu eres el rey shaman y....  
  
Hao- Cállate, no digas eso  
  
Anna- Pero Hao....  
  
Hao se levanta y se va  
  
Anna- Hao....  
  
Ya en la noche Hao estaba en la sala y empieza a pensar el lo que hizo  
  
Hao- Hice bien? Si, hiciste bien al decirle lo que piensas  
  
Anna- Pero no sabes lo que yo siento  
  
Hao- Anna pensé que estabas dormida, ya es muy noche  
  
Anna- Hao... desde ayer eh estado pensando en lo que paso  
  
Hao- Desde ayer pero si te lo dije hoy!?!  
  
Anna- Hao.....yo también te...  
  
Anna se sonroja y siente los brazos de Hao que la rodean, pero no se dio cuenta de a que hora se paso detrás de ella  
  
Anna- ...Yo te... te amo Hao...  
  
Hao- Anna....  
  
Hao voltea a Anna lentamente y poco a poco se van acercando...en segundos sus labios estaban juntos, en un profundo beso...  
  
* * / / / / / / / / / / / / / / Lemon \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ * *  
  
Un beso que mostraba el amor y el deseo que sentían el uno para el otro, Hao toma en sus brazos a Anna y la lleva asta el cuarto, ahí la recuesta en el futon...  
  
Anna- Hao yo no....  
  
Hao- Perdón Anna pero... no me puedo resistir ante un lindo cuerpo como el tuyo  
  
Anna- Hao es muy repentino, no creo que este bien  
  
Hao se separa y se sienta lejos de ella  
  
Hao- Lo siento, no queía hacerte daño  
  
Anna- No me has echo daño, al contrario  
  
Hao- Que?  
  
Anna se acerca lentamente a Hao  
  
Anna- después de la muerte de Yoh tu as hecho que todo sea como antes  
  
Hao- a que te refieres con eso?  
  
Anna-Hao ayúdame a olvidar Yoh  
  
Hao- Anna.... no me atrevo a hacerte eso  
  
Anna- Por favor, te lo ruego  
  
Hao- Esta bien...  
  
Hao le da un beso muy profundo lo cual hizo que empezaran las carisias, Hao baja su mano hasta los pechos de Anna, después Anna siente la mano de Hao bajando cada es mas, su otra mano se encontraba en la espalda de Anna, bajando en sierre, le quita por completo el vestido, Anna siguió con los pantalones de Hao, haciendo que los dos quedaran en ropa interior. Tiempo después quedaron totalmente desnudos, Anna sentía las manos de sobre sus senos, Anna pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Hao, Hao separa sus labios de los de Anna y empieza a besar el cuello de Anna, después fue bajando lentamente, se detuvo en los pechos de Anna los cuales empezó a dar chupetones y pequeños mordiscos, sigue bajando e introduce su lengua en la vagina de Anna, lo que hizo que Anna se excitara más, Hao vuelve a subir su cabeza dándole otro beso, empezó a mover rápidamente su cadera tratando de introducir su genital en Anna lo cual hizo que Anna tuviera su primer orgasmo de toda su vida...  
  
Anna- Ha...Hao...  
  
Hao- no lo haces mal!  
  
Anna hizo un movimiento repentino para que Hao quedara debajo de ella, lo que hizo Anna fue introducir el genital de Hao en su boca, lo cual hizo que empezará a salir semen, Anna goza del semen de Hao en su boca, saboreándolo antes de tomárselo, Hao hace que Anna le vuelva a dar uno de los besos que excitaban a Hao, Anna aun traía un poco de semen en la boca y en el beso le paso ese poco que traía, los dos jugaban con el semen en sus bocas, después Hao se lo traga y se separan...  
  
Anna- Hao es la noche más excitante que he tenido  
  
Hao- Gracias!  
  
Anna- Por?  
  
Hao- Por esta noche  
  
Anna- Hao....  
  
Hao- si?  
  
Anna- Te amo  
  
Hao- Yo tambien te amo Anna  
  
Hao abrazo a Anna dulcemente quedándose profundamente dormidos.....  
  
FIN Historia De : Misuki "Kororo" Arisu ^//^ 


End file.
